


Music

by ruric



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Icon drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-21
Updated: 2005-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on this icon  <a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/ruric/7379340552/"><img/></a> requested by <a href="remember_nomore.livejournal.com">remember_nomore</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

The wood of the guitar is warm in his hands, the press of the strings cutting into flesh as his fingers move over the frets sends an aching shiver of pain from finger tips to wrist to elbow. Finger positions and changing chords, the rhythm and lift of the music, the words to the song, all of these engraved as deeply and memorably as any law statues or outcomes of past cases in his mind.

Whether he’s on a stage or sitting at home, the only thing of importance is the music. Music to curl around him, music to fill his head and warm his soul. Music takes him places he can’t get to any other way. The only time he’s ever happy is when he has his guitar in his hands, the sound of it echoing on the air, barely conscious of his own voice complementing the chords, taking the music higher, transforming it into something else, something better, purer, more magical.

And always, soft and certain and unavoidable as the sweet heavy blood-scented breath of a vampire on his neck before the killing bite, is the knowledge that the music has to stop, that it can’t last forever.


End file.
